Very few leisure time activities rival that of spending a warm summer day at the beach. Whether the beach is at an ocean or a small lake, the feeling that comes with being outside and near water is an enjoyable one. Most people usually bring a large assortment of supporting items with them while on the beach such as towels, books, music players, radios, and food. All of these items must be transported from their cars, bicycles or beach homes to the beach itself. This often dictates many repeat trips when arriving at the beach and an equal number of trips when leaving. Additionally, many people find the comfort and padding afforded by beach towels unsatisfactory, thus forcing the user to bring cots, large chaise lounges, and other large bulky items. The development of the present device fulfills this need.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide an all-in-one beach bag and sunbathing mat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,219 issued in the name of Lopes discloses a combination beach mat and tote bag comprising a foldable beach mat with anchors to secure to a ground surface and carrying handles when used as a tote bag. Unfortunately, the Lopes design does not comprise an adjustable head and neck rest portion and a beverage holder on an upper cover or a removable upper and lower cover for a torso pad as disclosed in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,767, issued in the name of Lewis discloses a multipurpose beach blanket providing a pillow and a support carrier, a plurality of storage pockets, a handle, and adjustable storage pockets. Unfortunately, the Lewis design does not comprise an adjustable head and neck rest portion and a beverage holder on an upper cover or a removable upper and lower cover for a torso pad as disclosed in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,071, issued in the name of Feldman describes a beach towel convertible into a bag for carrying various accessories. Unfortunately, the Feldman design does not comprise an adjustable head and neck rest portion and a beverage holder on an upper cover as disclosed in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,529, issued in the name of Fritz et al. discloses a combination beach mat and carrying device with a pillow section and several storage sections and a binding carrying strap. Unfortunately, the Fritz et al. design does not comprise an adjustable head and neck rest portion and a beverage holder on an upper cover or a removable upper and lower cover for a torso pad as disclosed in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,849, issued in the name of Seals describes a beach towel with built-in pockets and carrying handle. Unfortunately, the Seals design does not comprise an adjustable head and neck rest portion and a beverage holder on an upper cover or a removable upper and lower cover for a torso pad as disclosed in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,828, issued in the name of Otley et al. discloses a beach towel that converts into a compact tote bag with externally accessible pockets and further comprising a flexible absorbent fabric and a multi-paneled towel. Unfortunately, the Fritz et al. design does not comprise an adjustable head and neck rest portion and a beverage holder on an upper cover or a removable upper and lower cover for a torso pad as disclosed in the present invention.
The prior art appears to disclose various combination beach tote bags and beach mats. However, none of the prior art particularly describes a combination beach bag and sunbathing mat having a torso pad protected by a removable upper cover thereto a lower cover and an adjustable neck and head rest and further comprising storage pockets, a beverage holder, and a means to secure the sunbathing mat in a rolled configuration for ease of portability.